Alternate Worlds
by Serena Tobis Snape
Summary: Takes place during Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone when Harry looks into the Mirror of Erised. He falls into and ends up in a world where on the night of Voldemort's attack, he was killed, but his parents survived. Will he ever return to his orignial world? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place during Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone when Harry Looks into the Mirror of Erised. He falls into and ends up in world where on the night of Voldemort's attack, he was killed, but his parents survived. Will he ever return to his original world? AU.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic with help from my sister so I ask that you go easy on me. Although, Criticism is welcome.

Sister's Note: Yeah, we're still working on this whole not hating each other thing and actually working together for once in our lives. It's great isn't it? (I will be your comic relief Note, mkay?) :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world the wonderful J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Harry Potter AU

Harry Potter, a boy of eleven stood in front of a mirror that showed him standing with his parents. Now he believed what everyone had been saying. Staring back at him was his mother, Lily Potter with her emerald green eyes and long hair. Beside her stood his dad, James Potter with hazel eyes behind black rimmed glasses and messy black hair that stood up in the back just like Harry's. Harry moved closer to the mirror and touched his fingertips to it, watching as his parents smiled and seemed to touch where his hand was. Then suddenly Harry fell through the mirror of Erised. Everything around him turned pitch black and he hit the cold hard stone floor. He regained himself briefly, and stood up. Looking around he noticed nothing different, then Harry Potter passed out.

* * *

When he came to he realized he was in the hospital wing and he heard voices. "Albus who in the world is this boy and where did he come from?" The voice of Minerva McGonagall wondered. "He looks a whole lot like James but with Lily's eyes. How can that even be?! Harry died eleven long years ago."

"Wait? What?!" Harry thought to himself. "Me dead? That's not right. I'm here in the hospital wing. Why would Professor McGonagall even think to say that?" He sat up and Madame Pomfrey saw. She went and got the Professors who had been conversing in her office. "He's come to finally. You better not ask him too many questions. He's still weak. You have 5 minutes with him professors."

Albus Dumbledore and McGonagall then came over to Harry's bedside. Harry quickly began speaking to two of the people he always trusted the most, "Professors what is going on? One moment I'm standing in front of a mirror, staring into it, and just seeing my parents. The next I'm in the hospital wing?" Harry asked quickly. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other sending glances of understanding. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, so loudly that all of the ghosts could hear him scream.

"It appears as if you have come from an Alternate Universe, Harry. It is the only reasonable, non dark-arts, conclusion I can come up with at the moment." Dumbledore said calmly and slowly, trying not to freak Harry out. Dumbledore, of course knew about alternate universes, because he was Dumbledore. He had simply heard of them during his wizarding studies.

"An Alternate Universe? What is that? Some kind of rubbish?" Harry asked questioningly. He didn't want to seem stupid, but his curiosity got the best of him and he just had to ask.

"It is a Universe that is unlike yours in many ways, but also has many similarities. In ours you were killed many years ago by Voldemort, while Lily and James, your parents, lived. Meanwhile, in yours you have seemed to have lived somehow. Care to explain to us how you did this young Harry?" Dumbledore asked with the most interesting look on his face.

Harry then explained his story from what he had been informed about from Hagrid, to his years of living with his Aunt and Uncle, to his first few weeks at Hogwarts, all the way to the point of the mirror, constantly being interrupted by McGonagall, who was absolutely horrified at everything that had taken place in this alternate world. "So, Lily and James are dead and you live with your MUGGLE aunt and uncle? You poor boy." McGonagall cried out. "Albus, why would you even consider doing that?! From the stories Lily has told us her sister hates Magic. And that dreadful muggle that Petunia is married to is even WORSE than Lily's sister." It wasn't that McGonagall hated all muggles, but after hearing the trouble that Harry had gone through with them, it was impossible to not hate the two muggles.

" I have no idea why, but I am sure I had my reasoning. I am sorry for all the troubles you have gone through Harry, but you do need to go back to the world you belong in. Therefore, until I can get you back to your own universe I suggest that you go and meet your parents. I do believe they deserve a proper reunion, all of them being apart for so long. Minerva, please go and floo Lily and James Potter and tell them to meet me in my office within the next quarter hour." Dumbledore ordered McGonagall.

"Of course, Headmaster." McGonagall replied, quickly turning and swooping her robes, then left the hospital wing to do her assigned task.

"Harry I suggest you rest up until your parents arrive." Dumbledore said and left. Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey busied herself with Harry by giving him a sleeping draught. Harry then quickly sunk back into a deep sleep. Harry began dreaming of a perfect world, where he had spent all of his years growing up with his parents. Knowing that there was magic his entire life. With all of these thoughts Harry smiled, as he slipped further into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sister's Note: Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We ask that you review it and let us know what you think. We will try updating soon for your happiness, but we make no promises. A lot of fluff has to be added from the original hard copy of this writing. So we ask that you remain patient with us 3 More is to come soon (hopefully).

Post Edit: Well, let's just say we're back to hating each other :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic with help from my sister so I ask that you go easy on me. Remember that Criticism is welcomed. **

**Sister's Note: hey everyone 3 Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's great and fantastic, so much love 3 (clearly this isn't my first fanfic, as you can tell, my sister is kinda repeating herself.) **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not to me.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Lily and James paced in the headmasters office. " I wonder what Dumbledore could possibly want with us? McGonagall made it sound urgent. Oh, please tell me that HE has not returned. We have already lost so much. Sirius is in Azkaban, Peter is dead, and we haven't seen Remus in years." Lily cried worriedly.

"Lily, Calm down. I hardly doubt that he's returned. Everything will be fine. Take a deep breath." James reassured his wife. Lily took a deep breath and and seemed to calm down a very little right as the door opened.

Dumbledore walked in and went to sit behind his desk in his tall backed chair. He then glanced at the two Potter's whose lives were about to change for now.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore offered pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. Lily and James sat, still wondering what in the world was going on. "Would you like a lemon drop? They're magically delicious." They shook their heads answering no. "Ok then, if you don't mind, I do believe I will have one myself." Dumbledore then popped one into his mouth. "How have you been holding up all of these years?" He asked questioningly. "I assume that this has been the worst year ever since your poor boy's death. He would have started Hogwarts this year. "

"Please tell me you didn't call us here just to ask how we've been and to rub it in our faces that our only son is dead." James said exasperated at Dumbledore's lunatic actions.

"We've been ok. As you assume, I'm still dreaming about what life would be like if my baby boy have lived." Lily replied, with a slight grin on her face. Lily has always been the more caring one. James was just there usually treating life as if it were a prank.

"No I haven't brought you here just to annoy you James. I brought you here because something very peculiar has happened. Something dealing with Harry," Dumbledore told them happily.

"What do you mean? Harry has been dead for eleven years. So how can something interesting happen dealing with him? Did his grave get dug up? Please don't tell me that his grave was defiled..." James wondered while Lily sat in complete in disbelief that Dumbledore would even talk about their son.

Dumbledore then went on with his statement, mostly ignoring James, and told them about what had happened that night and about Harry being in their world as they were speaking.

"So my baby boy is alive?" Lily gasped.

"It seems so. He is in the hospital wing right now," Dumbledore silently flicked his wand to unlock the door that he knew Lily and James would want to be running through any moment.

"Can we go seem him?" James asked, already standing up. He didn't actually care what Dumbledore's answer was, he was going to see his son, Harry, one way or another. He would even use his old secret passages.

"Yes, you may see him James and Lily, but he is most likely asleep. He has had a rather traumatizing experience." Dumbledore told them quickly. Lily and James both stood up at the speed of light and then left to go see Harry. "I hope they don't scare the poor boy. He hasn't seen them since he was only a baby." Dumbledore thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily and James ran to the hospital wing and saw their son laying on one of the beds. "He looks a whole lot like you James when you sleep, I wonder if he looks the exact same as you did when you were his age..." Lily looked lovingly at her son and dragged off on her sentence.

"Of course he does Lily. He has to have my good looks. I wonder how good at Quidditch he is? Hopefully he takes over my side of the family for quidditch, and not your side where he's completely afraid of being on a broom." James mused and chuckled to himself.

"Well seeing as Dumbledore said that Harry is already on the Quidditch team... and is in his first year, I would say our little Harry is very good. Definitely much better than you are at quidditch." Lily joked, making fun of her husband's pride in quidditch.

"No one can be better than me." James started to say until Lily gave him a look that said you better quickly change what you are about to say, "Except maybe Prongslet of course."

"Prongslet?" Lily asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, He is my son and since my nickname is Prongs he gets to be, well... Prongslet." James exclaimed.

Right then Harry stirred and put on his glasses and looked around. He noticed the people that he previously saw in the mirror. " Mum... Dad?"

Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing .Her eyes were staring back at her out of James's face. He was the perfect combination of both of them.

Lily and James bent down and hugged him. "We're here, Sweetheart. We will never leave you again." Lily sobbed. Madame Pomfrey poked her head out of her office and saw the sight. Mother, father, son reunited at last, hopefully never to be separated again, which was their hope. Although the chances of that being able to happen were slim to none.

Dumbledore then walked into the room and Harry turned toward him. "So what do I do about attending Hogwarts?" "

Dumbledore pointed to the door as soon as Severus Snape walked in, "Yes Headmaster? You summoned me?" He replied in a slightly different voice than Harry was used to. Severus's voice seemed almost cheerful. The only thing Harry could think of was because Snape had never had to deal with 'the potter child.'

"Yes my dear friend Severus. We are in need of a potion of yours, to replace an event that happened many years ago. An event, that changed the life of two very important people standing in this room." Dumbledore said almost like a riddle.

Severus then turned his head and noticed Lily and James Potter standing there, in front of a bed that appeared to have a first year student in it. Severus walked closer to the Potters, and looked at the child. The boy here, looked so much like James and Lily. Severus looked at the woman whom he had loved so many years ago, and the man who was one of Severus's worst enemies. then he looked back at this boy, who was looking at him with a glare, that could only belong to a gryffindor who was not good at potions. "Who is the boy, Potter?" He asked James.

James touched Harry on the back and Lily answered, "This is our son, Harry. He came to us from an alternate universe it seems. A universe, where he lived while James and I...we died."

Severus jerked back in shock when Lily said that she had died. Severus could only imagine what horrible things he had said to the Potter boy, in the alternate universe. If Lily had died and Severus had seen Harry, then the resemblance would have made Severus become very annoyed at the boy.

Snape looked back at Dumbledore then stated, "You want a potion to replace the memory of Harry dying, to add a memory where everyone remembers Harry?" Dumbledore nodded. Snape shook his head, "I'll work on one when I make it back to my office. I will need at least 5 days to brew enough of the potion. Then, we will have to make a mandatory check up of sorts for all witches and wizards and give them all a bit of this potion. Will this work for you?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Severus that will work quite nicely. thank you very much."

Snape nodded, then turned to leave. However, before he could run off, Lily attacked him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Severus so much for this! You've helped us receive a second chance at a normal family with our son. Thank you." She kissed his cheek then walked back to James, who was grinning because his son would be able to be a normal boy at Hogwarts, but James was also scowling at Snape, because Lily had just gave Snape that hug.

Severus grinned slightly, then walked away and went back down to his potion laboratory to begin his brewing.

"Since it is christmas break," Dumbledore started once Snape left, "I suggest that you all go home and get Harry settled in. Then later on go to Diagon Alley to get Harry's things, as I assume all of his belongings were left in his original world." Dumbledore quickly told them all of this before leaving the room with his robes swishing behind him.

"Are you ready to go home Harry?" James asked. Harry still couldn't believe that over night so many things had changed. Things that most people wouldn't think much of, things like not having a family to having a family that loved him wholeheartedly.

Harry turned toward his parents and grinned. "Yes, I am ready to go home," He proudly stated for the first time in his life.

James couldn't wait to send a message to Remus, especially since he hadn't seen him in years. "Remus will be happy that Prongslet is alive and almost well. He might need some healthy meals seeing as he is way too skinny." James mused. Already casting a patronus to pass along the message to Remus, telling him to meet the Potters at their home in an hour.

Lily was silently vowing to herself that her sister would pay for her treatment of her baby boy. Lily wouldn't have treated her nephew, Dudley, the way that Petunia had treated Harry. Lily then looked at James and knew he was thinking along the same lines as her, for the most part, she hoped anyways. Petunia and her family would pay for neglecting and abusing Harry.

James would make sure that the Dursley's would pay dearly. And James knew the perfect people to help him make them pay. The wheels in his mind were already turning with all of the devious ways they could pay.

The day that the Potters were in the company of the Dursley's again, would be the day that would end very badly, for the Dursley's of course.

The three Potters turned and walked up to Dumbledore's office. Using the floo network to arrive at their they were once again reunited as a family. The family they should have had for the past 11 years.

* * *

**Sister's Note: **

**-fireworks go off in the great hall- WOOHOO :D Happy late fourth of July. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I spent hours on it :) Not really, not as much time as I probably should have. I've been doing nothing all day actually... I've been finding HP memes. My life. Hopefully we will post an update soon 3 (and me and my sister won't be trying to kill each other again) To my sister: AVADA KEDAVRA! (I win) **

**Author's Note:Accio's Rock to block attack :) **

**Sister's Note: Nothing blocks Avada Kedavra. YOU DONT HAVE ENOUGH LOVE TO STOP ME.**

**Please Review ;3 **

.


End file.
